Conventional devices have been developed to clean hard surfaces using a cleaning head with a rotating spray bar that directs pressurized water toward the target surface. One drawback with such devices is that high pressures can damage delicate surfaces. Lowering the pressure, however, decreases the rotational speed of the spray bar, making these devices unsuitable for these applications.
Another drawback with such devices is that they typically include a truck-mounted or large portable water pressurization system and/or a truck-mounted or large portable wastewater collection system. Accordingly, such systems are cumbersome and/or too complicated for the typical homeowner. As a result, there exists a need for simplified high pressure systems suitable for cleaning hard surface, including tiled and/or grouted surfaces.